Maria, You Are Enough
by Heather Chandler's Biotch
Summary: Maria has a nightmare about her ex boyfriend, James. Eliza is there to comfort her. WARNINGS Nightmares, vomit, mentions of abuse, past abuse, panic attack


A/N

Hi everyone! This is the first story I'll be publishing to ! Ever so slightly obsessed with Mariza atm so...

most of my work will be Marliza/Lams/Poly Hamilsquad for the time being, I'm going through a Hamilton phase.

I know my name's misleading, the account was created during my Heathers phase. Who knows, maybe someday you'll get some Heathers?

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer

If I owned Hamilton I would have played Hamilton (f*** gender...), John and Phillip would have survived (f*** history), Peggy would have got more than one song (f*** time constraints) and Lams and Marliza would have been canon (f*** history... again... even if Lams is basically history... shut up).

She heard the door slam. She felt herself shiver, instinctively pressing her hand to her stomach to protect it. She could hear lumbering footsteps getting louder as he came closer. She wanted so desperately to run, hide, do anything to get away, but the thought of what he would do to her if he caught her made her sick to her stomach.

When he caught her, she corrected herself.

She was standing in the kitchen, making his dinner. It was exactly 43 minutes past 5.

His is dinner should have been ready ten minutes ago.

She began to panic, she could hear him coming closer, the thud of his boots on the cheap laminate flooring.

Thud

Thud

Thud

She heard the squeak of a doorknob being turned. She couldn't look back. She was absolutely petrified. If she had just come from school earlier, if she hadn't stopped to talk to Eliza, none of this would have been happening. Oh God, he was going to kill her. He was literally going to kill her. Voices screamed in her head. 'Hurry up'...'you're dead'...'stupid girl'...'you think anyone actually cares?'

"Maria?"

She didn't look at him, couldn't look at him, she was so scared, she couldn't move, couldn't speak couldn't think. Oh God.

His voice was icy cold "What are you doing?"

She was shivering, she could tell. There was a *click click* sound from her chattering teeth, her head was swimming and she was staring to get nauseous.

"MARIA!"

Everything hurt. There was a throbbing on her cheek and a boot shaped object knocked the wind out of her lungs and what felt suspiciously like a hand clawed at her throat. She already knew that was going to leave a bruise.

She was panicking. She was lightheaded and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She was screaming, she could hear herself, but it seemed distant.

"MARIA!"

That was strange. The voice was distinctly female and as distant as her scream. She used the voice as an anchor. The pain stopped, the room faded out and she emerged from the stormy seas.

She bolted up and immediately realised her limbs were trapped. She kicked and screamed, freeing herself from whatever was trapping her and immediately sprinted to the corner of the room. She didn't look up, didn't register where she was, who she was with. She just collapsed on on the floor and screamed for a minute before she felt agonising sobs wrack her body. She clutched her stomach and struggled for breath. She felt nauseous all over again. Oh God, she felt so sick.

"Maria?" a meek voice called out. She recognised it as the distant female voice from earlier.

She he felt a small hand on her shoulder. It obviously wasn't his, it was small, dainty and gentle as opposed to those rough hands she knew all too well.

But that didn't matter in this moment, she was too distraught to see reason.

"STOP! P-please don't hurt me! I-I'm so so-sorry it won't h-happen again I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

"Shh...shh baby, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe I promise."

Despite the kind words, sobs still wracked through her body. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she clutched it and groaned. Her head rolled back against the wall and tears slipped out of her tightly shut eyes. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to try and prevent the inevitable.

Eliza saw the girl turn a ghastly shade of green.

"Oh shit Maria we need to-"

Her stomach lurched and her head was thrown forward as terrible, agonising gagging sounds escaped her mouth, along with a thick stream of sick. She whimpered and curled up on the floor, quiet sniffles sounding through the bedroom.

"Oh come on baby, we need to clean you up."

Eliza didn't need to ask. She knew about James. She knew Maria still struggled, this nightmare was nothing out of the ordinary. She knew what needed to be done.

She cleaned the shorter girl up and put her in some fresh pyjamas before snuggling back into the bed with her, listening to Maria's account of the nightmare while rubbing her back and whispering sweet words of encouragement into the girls deep brown hair.

The second time Maria fell asleep that night, she did so in the arms of her girlfriend, knowing she was loved.

That was enough.

So, uh... hope you enjoyed I guess?

Yeah, I know it was sloppy... sorry?


End file.
